The present invention relates to a retractable handle for a hand truck or the like which comprises two spring-supported lock bolts for locking the retractable handle in the operative position, and a spring supported pressure plate for releasing the lock bolts from the locking position.
Various luggage and folding collapsible hand trucks are well known and intensively used by travelers for carrying things. These luggage and hand trucks commonly have a retractable handle for moving with the hand and two opposite adjustment knobs for locking the retractable handle in the operative position. This structure of retractable handle is complicated and inconvenient to operate. Because the locking of the retractable handle by the adjustment knobs is achieved by friction force, the friction area between the retractable handle and the adjustment knobs will soon be wear away with use, causing the retractable handle to oscillate.